


Glamour

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [10]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "Oh- oh, my god, Seb, look at him!""Yeah, what's wrong?""It's Tom Holland, for god's sake, Sebastian, look at how adorable he is!""It's a boy."





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is your name  
> Y/M/N is your middle name  
> Y/N/N is your nickname, pet name, whatever

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

You were practically hyperventilating next to your brother. 

Your eyes were big as you took in the red carpet, and the cameras and journalists, and all the celebrities around you. You had never been on such a large event before, and it was a miracle that your brother had even taken you to one. 

"This is amazing," you exclaimed, twirling around. 

There was this shine in your eyes that you normally only got when you saw a baby animal, and your brother knew he made the right choice in bringing you here. 

 

"Hey Sebastian," your brother turned around to greet Robert, and your mouth was agape as you watched the famous actor greet your brother as if they were friends - they probably were, though. 

"Y-you're Robert Downey Jr.," you let out a squeaky sigh, before shaking his hand. He grinned. "That's right. And you must be Y/N Stan, Sebastian's famous little sister." You blushed furiously, eyeing your brother, who was smiling. "He talks a lot about you, you know." You smiled, a little surprised. 

"Oh, I gotta go!" Robert said, and then he left, and you were left behind with your brother. 

"Wow," you sighed, collecting yourself. "I think I just died." 

Your brother laughed. "You're going to meet a whole lot more, sis, just you wait." 

You brushed imaginary dust of the skirt of your dress, and suddenly you were very nervous. "You're doing fine, Y/N/N, don't worry about anything. It's going to be okay." Sebastian grabbed your hand and pulled you with him to the red carpet. You took a deep breath and followed him, back straight and chin high, trying to look confident. 

 

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Y/N!" You greeted Chris Evans shyly, and he shook your hand with a big smile. "Seb talks about you all the time, Y/N," he said, and once again, your cheeks heated up. 

The other members of the cast introduced themselves cheerfully, some - like Scarlett, Elizabeth and Tom Hiddleston - even with a hug, which you gladly returned. 

You were internally screaming and crying of gratefulness that you got to meet all these famous people - you were literally living a dream. 

 

Your brother kept your family really private, but that also meant that you couldn't just walk up to the set and meet the cast, even though it was something you'd been dreaming of for a lifetime. 

You yourself weren't famous at all - at least, that was what you thought - the media thought differently. You had your own company, called  ** _G L A M O U R_** , a company that collaborated with magazines and provided clothing and cameras; you were a photographer and an artist. 

You lived in London, in a big apartment, and occasionally flew over to meet your parents and your brother in New York. It was difficult in the beginning, with your brother being apart from you for a long time, but eventually, you grew accustomed to it. 

 

You were shocked to find Tom Holland standing just a few feet away from you, next to Robert Downey Jr. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt underneath, and he looked handsome and adorable at the same time. 

You couldn't lie - you'd had a crush on him since he started filming the first Spider-Man movie, and this was the best thing that had ever happened to you. 

You poked your brother to get his attention. His hand was firmly wrapped around your waist, and he directed his eyes away from the flashing cameras to you.

"Oh- oh, my god, Seb, look at him!"

You hissed, almost pointing at Tom Holland.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked, sounding indifferent. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"It's Tom Holland, for god's sake, Sebastian, look at how adorable he is!"

He raised his eyebrows, and said,"It's a boy."

You frowned. "Yeah, so?" 

"He's your age." Sebastian frowned. "You don't know him." 

"I want to!" You exclaimed, and he sighed deeply. "As long as you don't make any bad decisions. And for now, I will stay by your side. Mom would kill me if she finds out I let you go alone." 

You dramatically rolled your eyes. "Wow Seb, yes, very convincing. I'm an adult." Yet, you did stay by his side until he led you a bit further up the carpet, closer to the building. 

 

You could feel butterflies swarming in your stomach, and blinked a few times, to make sure you wouldn't look too infatuated with the young actor. 

He turned his head, and smiled at you, in such a cute and dorky way that your stomach leaped. 

"I'm Tom," he said, reaching out. You smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Y/N. Seb's sister." Sebastian, next to you, let you go and pressed a kiss to your cheek. "I'm going to check out the others," he whispered in your ear, and then he was gone. 

"Finally," you sighed dramatically, smiling at Tom, "he won't leave me alone." Tom chuckled. "He's very protective." You nodded. It stayed silent for a few seconds before he moved, and tentatively wrapped his arm around your waist. "I think the press wants a few pictures." He smiled at you, suddenly close, and for a minute, you forgot how to breathe. Then, you nodded. 

The two of you posed a few times, and then he let you go, his arm falling beside his body like it didn't know what else to do. You decided to not let this chance slip. "So, you have a dog, right?" You asked, and his face lit up immediately, as he launched into stories about his pitbull Tessa. 

"Do you have any pets?" He asked, turning his head to you as you walked on, ignoring the calls of the reporters. You smiled. 

"I have a dog, and two small kittens. The dog is a boy, named Thomas, and the two cats are named Lizzie and Dot," you told him, greeting your brother again, who walked towards you. He took your hand and gave Tom a tight smile. "I'm going to steal my sister for now." He said, and Tom nodded. You waved, and then you followed Sebastian into the building. 

 

Silently, Sebastian handed you a few tissues as you left the room, softly sobbing. You dried your tears, and he wrapped an arm around you. 

"I- I just can't believe you're dead," you hiccupped, "a-and P-Peter too, a-and so many more..." Your voice trailed off as Sebastian pulled you to the side, and wrapped you in his big strong arms. You sighed, and let your head fall against his chest.

"You are never taking me to a premiere again," you told him later, as you got into the car to go to the afterparty. He just grinned. "I left this event looking like a panda." You took out your phone, where you saw that your best friend and secretary Katy had sent you several videos of your pets. 

"You didn't look that bad," Sebastian reassured you, and you shot him a glance, "and you weren't the only one who got emotional." 

At least the last part was true. 

 

The afterparty was nothing but amazing. 

Everyone was there - literally everyone - Zendaya and Harrison Osterfield, the entire Marvel cast, all sorts of acquaintances and fellow actors and actresses, and some people that were less known, like wives, and kids and friends. 

But the crowd pressed on you, and you went outside to catch some air - and maybe to light a cigarette, but who knew. 

You let the smoke flow out of your mouth, and inhaled the warm summer breeze. The door opened and closed again, and there were soft voices. Then, someone sat next to you. You didn't look, only put your lips around your cigarette again. 

"You don't like crowds?" You didn't recognize the voice. 

"Not very much," you confessed with a light smile. "I can handle them, though, I've been at enough conferences already, but sometimes it just gets a bit too much. Especially- especially after a night like this." You sighed, breathing out the smoke. 

"I'm Harrison, by the way," the voice said, and now you looked next to you. Tom Holland's best friend and assistant, model Harrison Osterfield. "Y/N," you said, and then you cocked an eyebrow. "You don't smoke, do you?" He shook his head. You hummed and let your cigarette quench, before throwing it in the garbage can. 

"So you were also seeking a way to get away from the crowd, then?" You asked, and again, he shook his head no. Then he smiled. "Actually, it's an entirely different reason. See, my best mate Tom, he thinks you're a very nice and pretty girl, but he's too shy to properly ask your number." You laughed out loud. "That's cute," you said softly, "but there's no reason for him to be afraid." "Well, your brother-" Harrison started, but you cut him off. "Sebastian is a bit protective, I know that, but he wouldn't hurt a fly, so he's not someone to worry about excessively. Tell Tom that he should ask me himself, or I won't give him my number." You winked at Harrison, and then you walked back inside. 

 

You joined your brother by the bar, with Chris Evans, his girlfriend Minka Kelly, Robert Downey Jr. and Robert's wife Susan. 

"Do you want to drink something?" Sebastian asked, but you immediately shook your head. "I have a conference call tomorrow morning, before I fly back to London, so no thank you," you smiled, leaning into him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

"So, Y/N," Robert said, startling you, "you own a company, right?" 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. How had he even heard of your company? 

"She owns a company," Sebastian answered for you, "it's called  ** _G L A M O U R_**." 

"And what kind of company is it?" Susan asked, looking you in the eye. You smiled. 

"First and foremost, my company delivers clothes to magazines for photoshoots, and photographers. People can also hire rooms in our buildings to shoot, and we also have a few models in the company," you explained. "And you just run this business?" You laughed. "Not alone. My secretary slash assistant does most of the paper work. I just need to make sure to be in the office on Fridays, and I need to attend any meeting I can." 

"Y/N is a photographer," Sebastian chimed in, "and she paints." You looked at him with a light smile. "Do you have anything you can show us?" Minka asked, curious, and you shook your head, but Sebastian already took out his phone to show a few pictures. You didn't even know he had some on his phone. 

The other celebrities gasped, and praised your talent, which caused you to blush and hide behind your long hair. 

 

You sipped your water, and curled a lock of hair around your finger, waiting for Susan to come back from the toilet so you could continue your conversation about dogs. 

Suddenly, you felt someone touch your shoulder. You turned around, to find a nervous Tom Holland standing in front of you. He was smiling. 

You smiled back. "Hello Tom," you said, trying to ignore the warm feeling spreading though your body. 

"I know it might be inconvenient for you," he started, taking a deep breath, "but I was wondering if I could maybe have your number." 

You bit your lip. "Y/N!" You heard Sebastian call, but you ignored him and quickly took out your phone. You took a tissue from the bar, and took a pen out of your bag, and you wrote your numbers down, giving him the tissue. "Here." Then you turned away and walked to your brother. 

 

Tom had the tissue gripped tight in his hands as he walked back to Harrison. 

"Hey mate, did'ya get her number?" Harrison looked up with a grin, and Tom smiled. "I think so." He showed the tissue, and Harrison laughed. "That's awesome mate! You should definitely call her and set a date before we go back to England!" Tom nodded and looked at the tissue. 

 ** _Call me - Y/N_** , it said in big letters, above her telephone number. 

He looked up, and met your eyes, as you turned around. You looked beautiful in the soft light of the bar, and your smile was adorable. His cheeks heated up as you waved at him, and then you turned back around. His attention shifted as Harrison put an arm around him, laughing, and told him to go get them more beer.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, this is Y/N. Who am I speaking with?" 

 

"Y- Y/N, you're speaking with Tom. Tom Holland? The one who you met at the bar a few days ago?" 

 

"Tom! How nice of you to call me!" 

 

"Y-yeah. I was wondering... if maybe you'd want to go on a date with me.." 

 


End file.
